


Build-A-Relationship

by DeadlyPlushie



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPlushie/pseuds/DeadlyPlushie
Summary: Swagger has a secret. And the only way it'll get out, is through build-a-bear.





	Build-A-Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Diamond, Marshmallow, Singing, and at the Mall.

##  **“Just don’t tell the others, alright?”**

Cam laughed at the odd request. 

“Sure man. Won’t tell a soul. Promise.” 

The two walked into the mall and were welcomed by the sound of chatty patrons and smells of a nearby food court.

“So what did you need to get here that I had to drive you for?” 

Eric blushed. “Uh…”

He bit his lip. If he had the time he would’ve done it on his own, but now that Cam of all people was to drop him off he had no choice.

“I… promised I would get my niece a build-a-bear for her birthday… I don’t want the others to know cause they’ll say shit like ‘yeah your niece totally. you’re keeping that shit for yourself.’ I swear to god though its for her!”

Cam just giggled in response. “Seriously dude? That’s what you’re worried about? They wouldn’t say that. They probably wouldn’t care.” 

“Yeah I know, but still.” That actually wasn’t the reason at all. He knew if the others heard that he went to the mall with Cam, his crush, he would never hear the end of it.

“Where’s this fuckin’ store at anyways?”

“Down this hall if it’s still where i remember. I’ve had to take my sister and her friends before. It’s not as bad as you think it is.”

_Nothing is as bad as it seems when I’m with you._

The thought shot through Eric’s head and he instantly hated himself for it.

“Y-Yeah. Right.” 

The two soon came across a store nearly vacant with people, but filled to the brim with stuffed animals.A worker there welcomed them instantly.

“Hi there! Welcome to Build-A-Bear. Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah. My buddy here’s making a bear for his niece’s birthday.” The clerk looked to Eric and arched an eyebrow.

“Oh? Well we have special birthday hats and shirts that can be worn by the animals, as well as voices that’ll sing happy birthday to your niece. Our selection of stuffed animals are to our right, stuffing station and air bath past that, and then the rest of the store is yours to dress your furry friend any way you like!” 

Eric was taken aback by how friendly the clerk was. It had to be fake. No one could be that happy. 

“Yeah thanks.” 

“Yeah we got it from here. Thank you.” 

Cam said resting a hand on Eric’s shoulder. A shiver of excitement ran up his spine.

_Don’t blush you fucker. Don’t you blush._

The two of them walked away from the clerk and to the assortment of lifeless animal husks waiting to be plump with cotton. Cam leaned down to Eric and whispered.

“If we can dress them as anything, you think they got some prostitute outfit in here?” Eric shook his head and laughed. 

“I’m not giving my niece a fucking prostitute.”

“Well it wouldn’t be fucking anything unless you got another animal.” 

That’s when Cam paused, and a grin crept across his face.

“I’m making one too.”

“Wait what?”

“I’m making one too. That way if the guys mess with you about it I can say I have one as well. Plus I wanna see how much I can meme the hell out of it. We can do the serious one for your niece and well have shared custody of whatever Frankenstein looking ass we make.”

Eric blinked at him and held his head. 

“I’m not gaining joint custody of a stuffed animal.” 

Cam shoved him playfully. “C'mon. You’d make a great parent.”

Eric turned as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Yeah fine whatever. Pick out your piece of shit so we can shove wool down their throats like they’re choking on a dick.”

“Haha, hell yeah!” Cam giggled and slightly pumped his fist. 

Eric scoured the isle for something that wasn’t gonna make his wallet explode like his heart was from Cam’s bouncy attitude in a store for children. He grabbed a diamond white cat near the cheaper end, and Cam grabbed…

“Is, is that a fucking Superman Bear? ”

Cam laughed. The bear had red and blue fur with yellow pads on his feet. Big ’S’ in the center of the left foot.

“It was either this or the hulk one. I figured this one we could at least dress. Plus I’m not spending $40 on a meme bear.”

Eric couldn’t help but laugh at his choice. Of all the bears he went with the most colorful, biggest eyesore. Much like his persona. After they chose they went to the stuffing station and picked out two hearts for their bears. 

And then the clerk asked “Would you like to do the bear-y special heart ceremony?”

“The- what?”

“I don’t know what that is but the answer is yes.”

_Of course it fucking was.  
_

The clerk grinned at them and gave them two plush hearts to hold.

“Take your hearts and get ready to give them everything you want your bear to be!” She requested delightfully.

_“Rub on head so he will be wise  
_

_Muscles so he will be strong  
_

_In your tummy so he will never go hungry  
_

_Spin around three times,  
_

_Jump up and down,  
_

_Put it in front of one eye, (so your bear can see what you see)  
_

_And rub in on your knee, (so your bear can run fast)”_

The two of them both did as they were told, one much more willing than the other. Then came the final part.

_*And rub it in between your hands and give it a kiss to show how much you love it…. *_

Cam looked to Eric and smiled.

“He’s both of ours, so we gotta share this one.”

Cam held the heart to his lips, and Eric begrudgingly kissed the stuffed piece of felt. Cam then took it back and kissed the spot where Eric had as well. Hopefully his cheeks weren’t as red as the heart was, but he knew that his face was exactly that shade or deeper. He even heard the clerk helping them give out a little “aw”. Cam looked at the heart before giving it back to the lady stuffing their bears.

“Nah, I don’t think that was good enough. Our son needs more love than that.”

“I- what?”

Cam held the heart between them.

“We gotta do it at the same time.”

“No _nononono_ I’m not doing that!”

“Cmon Eric. Don’t you want our son to be happy?” 

He asked, puppy dog eyes in full swing.

Eric rolled his eyes before shutting them and leaning in. Cam leaned in slowly as well.

And moved the heart out of the way at the last possible moment.

Their lips pecking each other for less than a second before Eric shot backwards. He buried his face in his bear, while Cam had the widest grin.

“See? Now he knows his parents love him and each other.”

**_"Cam oh my god”_ **

Eric’s heart was racing a million miles a minute. 

Cam kissed him. Cam kissed him!The clerk took both hearts back and finished stuffing the bears, and Cam hugged Eric from behind since he refused to look at him.

“Ah I’m sorry. Was that too much?”

“Little bit.” Eric squeaked out.

Cam giggled and took their bears back.

“Mason showed me the text conversations you’ve been having. Usually as they were happening.”

 ** _“That little shit…”_** He cursed under his breath so the children around him wouldn’t hear.

“I’m glad he did though. Because I really like you too. Although my eyes don’t really "sparkle like a swimming pool that you want to dive into.” 

**That was it. He was dead. He was no longer living. And he was dragging Mason into hell with him.**

Eric squat down to the floor and buried his face again.

“Ohmygod I’m going to kill him. I am so going to kill him- wait what?”

Eric turned back up to Cam who was towering over him.

“You… like me? Like, like like me?”

Cam shook his head with a smile. 

“No Eric. I kissed you because I hate you. Yes I like like you. Why else would I be making a bear with you right now?”

Eric slowly stood back up, not sure whether to hide in his hoodie or kiss Cam.

“Eric…” Cam said in a gentle, but low tone. Hands placed on Eric’s shoulders.

“Will you go out with me?”

Eric nearly burst out into laughter. He always imagined this scenario, but he would ask him, and promptly get rejected. Instead he wrapped his arms around Cam and giggled like an absolute idiot.

“Yes you dumbass!” Cam laughed back.

“C'mere you big marshmallow.” He said taking into him the hug, squeezing him tightly. “Now lets finish these bears. Your cat will be singing happy birthday to your niece in no-time. And the sooner we finish, the sooner we can go on an actual date.”

“What? Making stuffed animals not enough for you?” Eric laughed.

“Well its not the worst thing in the world.”

“Nothing in this world is really that bad as long as I’m with you, Cam.” 

That caused Cam’s cheeks to dust in a rosy pink instead. 

“C'mon you cunt. We have a niece to please and a child to take home with us.”

“Home with _us?_ ”

“Yeah. Well, if you’re okay with coming over my house for a bit after.”

“I am more than happy with that idea.”

Cam smiled and leaned back down to Eric, who this time kissed him back. And together they made a little girl very happy for her birthday, but each other even happier when they got home.


End file.
